Magic
Any player can cast spells in Opus Deorum. There is no "mage class". However, players with high intelligence will cast more effective spells. Overview *A player must learn spells before they can cast magic in battle. *A player can change their spell setup if they want, for more control over their spellcasting. *The power of every spell is based on the player's intelligence. Equipping a mage weapon can increase spell power. Putting skill points into the Mind, Magic, and Staff combat skills will raise the minimum effect of your spells. *A player with a shield equipped will not cast any magic. Learning Spells *To learn new spells, just click the "Learn" button next to each spell you want to learn. Any player can learn any spell. *The maximum number of spells you can know at any time is your level / 2. *You must know at least 3 spells in order to make a mage weapon. *You can "Forget" any spell to make room for another one. Spells Spell Characteristics *Target Type: Self, Teammates, Enemies, Anyone. *Targets: The maximum number of targets the spell can affect. Some multi-target spells have loading. *Sustainable: Whether the spell effect can be extended over multiple rounds of battle. *Cast Limit: Spells with a cast limit can only be cast this amount of times during a fight. *Type of Spell Effect: Damage; Armour-defeating damage; Debuff; Damage plus debuff; Buff; Summon. List of Spells : See the Table of Spells for more details. Spell Setup *When you learn a new spell, its default settings will be: Active; cast order 0; hits 1; casting rounds 0 to 0; recast round 0; recast fight 0; 0. *For most spells, these settings mean you'll cast the spell over and over until the battle ends, which is fine for damage spells. But you'll need to change settings if you are trying to sustain any spells, or if you want to cast different spells in different rounds or during the same round. Active, Inactive *Your active spells (the ones showing a grey "Active" button, not an orange "Inactive" button) will be automatically used in your next battle. *To stop using a spell, you can either "Forget" it, or turn it "Inactive". Cast Order *Default cast order is 0. This means "highest priority". *This setting is for when you are casting more than one spell during a round. *If "Spellcast sequence" is set to Automatic, then spells are cast first in the order of the amount of hits you want to use (spells set to the same number of hits will be cast in a random order), followed by the cast order you define. *If "Spellcast sequence" is set to Manual, then spells every round will be cast in the order you specify. The spells with the lowest Order number (first to last: 0, 1, 2, 3, 4...) will be cast first, then the spells with the next higher number, etc. Hits *Default is 1. *Setting a spell to use more than one hit increases the total power of the spell, but uses more of your combat hits at the same time. For example, if you use 4 hits in a single casting, the spell has the potential to do 4x the damage or have 4x the effect of a single-hit casting. Note that the minimum spell effect is NOT multiplied by the number of hits used, so low rolls are always possible. *If you have a spell set to cast with 5 hits, and you only get 2 hits in a round, you will still cast it at the 2 hit level. Casting Rounds *Default is 0 to 0. This means "cast the spell every round". Recast Round, Recast Fight *Defaults for these two options are 0. This means "cast the spell as many times as possible in each round / during the entire fight." Sustain *Sustainable spells can have their effects carried over from one round to another. *The default setting is 0. This means "sustain the spell for 0 rounds". In other words, it will stop working at the end of the first round. In order to sustain a spell, type in the number of rounds you want the spell to be sustained. If you want it to be sustained for the whole battle, type in a big number like 255. *Sustaining a spell costs hits every round, equal to the number of hits you used to originally cast the spell. If you don't roll enough hits in a later round, your spell will stop working (and all those hits you used to TRY to sustain the spell will still be used up). *Damage currently cannot be sustained. Some sustainable spells do damage as well as a debuff, but if you try to sustain them, only the debuff portion will be sustained; the damage portion will only happen when the spell is first cast. Examples *'You want to cast one spell, True Strike, all the time'. :: First make sure this is the only spell in your spellbook that is set to Active. Then set Casting Rounds 0 to 0, Recast Round 0, and Recast Fight 0, and save the details. *'You want to cast just one spell, Minor Fireball, once at the beginning of round one and then once at the beginning of round two, then fight physically the rest of the time.' :: Make sure that this spell is the only one that's active. Then set Casting Rounds 1 to 2, Recast Round 1, Recast Fight 0, Sustain 0, and save the details. *'You want to cast one spell, Wither, all the time, except you want to cast Heal Self at the beginning of round 3.' :: Make sure that these two spells are the only ones set to Active, and set spellcast sequence to Manual. Set details for Wither: Cast Order 1, Casting Rounds 0 to 0, Recast Round 0, Recast Fight 0. Then set details for Heal Self: Cast Order 0 (highest priority), Casting Rounds 3 to 3. (Because Heal Self has a cast limit of 1, you don't have to put in numbers for recast round or recast fight.) Make sure to save all the settings, either for each spell separately or by clicking the Save All button when you've finished both. *'You want to cast Berserk and sustain it throughout the whole fight.' :: Activate it and set details: Casting Rounds 0 to 0, Sustain 255 or some other big number, and save details. (For a sustained spell like Berserk, you also need to have enough hits per round. At least one of your actions every round will be "used up" just by sustaining this spell, so if you only have a max of one or two actions, you will be very strong but you won't be doing much!) Category:Character Category:Magic